Shaping World History
by Akallas von Aerok
Summary: When we envision God, he seems like a aloof deity that created the world, yet does nothing significant to change it, even when his children suffer in the hands of the evil. Truth be told, his actions would make things worse for what he wants to achieve ... so in his stead, he sent champions. Champions to guide the world.
1. Jax 1

**C_rusader King II_ / _Naruto _/ _League of Legends_ /_Bleach _/ And more...**

**I do not own any of the works above, only the plot and the OC's I create in this story.**

**Hello, and welcome to my new story, Shaping World History. **

**For those of you reading and following my other stories, yes, my most popular story will continue to be updated. This story exists to fill in when I don't have enough muse for those. Maybe you'll all like this even more than the Gamer of Konoha. **

**The basic storyline of this story ... doesn't exist. This is a multi-character storythat bounces back and forth between characters.**

**But the background will be our real world ... in the 1190's, starting with this chapter. So, there's that. Have fun reading! **

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

* * *

**The first chapter revolves around Jax, the Grandmaster at Arms from the game League of Legends. To see the best view of what he can be, look up League Cinematic: a New Dawn. You will see a warrior there with many eyes. That's Jax.**

**I love Jax. If you play League, and you see a guy named "akallas" in NA region, give me a hey-yo!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **_  
_**Jax, the Grandmaster at Arms (1)**_

* * *

"Maria! Stop running so fast!" a boy shouted as he chased after a girl running in front of him. Both were dressed in dark colors befitting the peasant and servants they were. But they were having fun, and they were happy.

The girl just laughed as she ran even faster up ahead. "Catch me if you can, sucker!" she giggled before jumping over a small ridge before running straight into the forest.

The boy just growled and jumped over the ridge after her, and ran into the forest as well.

He ran over fallen tree trunks, bunch of mosses that he would have slipped on, and then small streams.

...And he lost track of Maria.

"Maria, where are you!?" he shouted. "Maria!"

Then he stopped, because he found her. She was crouching behind a bush among many. He quickly caught up to her and crouched down next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She just tilted her head forward.

He looked towards where she was looking ...

"Shit, mercenaries."

They nodded to each other, and turned around to run back to their village to warn them.

* * *

Captain Travoi de Punsa was pissed and hungry.

He and his merry band of fellow mercenaries under his command had been hired by the Nikolat of Mecklenberg to fight for him against the Count's defensive -read preemptive as they were going to attack him anyway- war against the Duke of Saxons, Henry "the Lion." Travoi was well aware of who the Duke was; the Duke was a very influential man within the German lands, for he was not only a Duke of Saxony, he was also the Duke of Saxony. It also meant a lot of levied soldier under him.

No mere count was going to win unless he hired a lot of mercenaries.

Count of Mecklenberg did just that ... but it wasn't enough. In the last battle between the two forces, the Count's levies all died in an ambush while the mercenaries themselves were routed at seeing half of their army die. It was a sad day to say the least. The levies got to die, the mercenaries had to starve and deal with not being paid.

So fourth day after the last battle between the Count and the Duke, Captain Travoi de Punsa and his mercenaries were travelling through this forest, wounded, tired, pissed, and hungry.

"Yo, Travoi! Andrews found a village nearby!"

The man's lips split into a grin. "Finally, there's something for our swords to do some work on!" he shouted to the rest of the mercenaries. "It looks like we have some _nasty_ locals that neither lords got their hands on! Let's go do our job and raid these fuckers!"

The mercenaries all gained the same grin as his and let out grunts and yells of approval.

* * *

The two children had just made it to the edge of their village, yelling and screaming. It was only in the morning, so people were roused up by their yells.

One particularly grouchy elder women walked out of her cottage with a cane in her right hand. "What the hell is going on?!" she demanded loudly.

Maria was the first one to reach the elder. "Mercenaries, grandma! I saw them on the other side of the forest!" she huffed and shouted at the same time, having ran all the way from the forest to the village.

The elder's eyes widened. "We must alert the villagers! Hurry, wake everyone up and in arms!"

Maria and the boy nodded hurriedly before they took off separately.

Maria ran straight towards the edge of the village while the boy ran to the center. As she ran, she shouted and yelled. "Wake up! Bandits are here! Wake up!"

One by one, each house woke up to the ringing of bells and the shouts of the children and adults.

By the end of the second hour of the first warning shout, the mercenaries were on the edge of the village.

* * *

Captain Travoi cursed silently as he observed the armed state of the villagers. 'Someone's going to get hurt,' he thought to himself as he urged his horse to move forward a bit. He stopped Cedric, his horse, after ten meters or so.

Now, when he led his mercenary band over to this village that his scout had found, he was expecting them to be all sleeping and whatnot; dawn had just made her break less than an hour ago. If there should be anyone, it would be the earliest risers of the farmers... not the entire village.

"Alright, you got us," he said to the villagers. "So we'll give you a good warning: drop your hoes, and me and my band here will just take food and the golds you have. If not, then we _will _gut you open."

Sadly, this was a common scene throughout Europe and the rest of the world at this point of time. It was the year of Our Lord 1198, and Europe was at war with pagans to North and East while fighting off Muslims in the Iberian Peninsula. They were wars everywhere, and mercenaries, hired or not, would strike out at anything that would make them the gold.

In this case, it was Maria's village.

The priest heading the resistance of the villagers, a young man with the white robes to show for it with a bald top, stepped out. "Like we'll believe you!" he shouted in an unpriestly manner. "You and your ilk come and go, loot and rape as you please. Let it be known that we are _not _your regular, unsuspecting villagers!" he shouted defiantly. "But you want gold?! Take this cross and cleanse your sins!" he shouted as he ripped the only gold in the village, the cross he wore around his neck, and flung it at the mercenary captain.

The captain caught the cross in his gloved right hand, and grinned. "Well, we gave you a chance," he said and then turned to the mercenary band, who were all grinning. "You know what this means, boys! It's fun going after them when they're resisting anyway! Get 'em!"

The mercenaries let out a roar together before they charged forth with drawn bows, axes, blades and shields.

The villagers charged forward to meet them with their rusty axes, hoes, and kitchen knives.

* * *

Maria was holding a kitchen knife that had been handed to her by her mother. She was scared and tired. She was scared of these men, and she was tired from all the work she did.

She just brought her hands tog

"Please... God... Someone..."

**[...]**

Everything froze.

"...Eh?" Maria uttered as she looked about. Everything had frozen except her.

Why had everything still? Villagers and mercenaries were still in their charge towards each other, even the few arrows that were fired between them were still in the air.

**[Do you truly wish for salvation?]**

"Yes! Please, save us!"

When Maria opened her eyes again, time had started moving again, but there was something in front of her that hadn't been there before.

Or rather, someone.

A person shrouded in a purple/blue shroud. He held a battered metal pole with a odd mace-head on one point. "So ... this is what I was summoned for this time, eh?" he asked himself outloud as he cracked his neck side to side.

The battle had stopped as everyone looked at the odd newcomer.

The mercenary captain was the first to speak up. "Oi, what are you? I didn't see you there just now!"

Jax seemed to lighten up -or rather, that's what Maria felt as Jax seemed to bounce a little on his feet as he introduced himself. "Me? I'm just a grandmaster at arms! Call me Jax!" he then pointed at Maria. "This little girl did something, and now I'm here. Might I ask what _you _are doing?"

The mercenary captain just raised an eyebrow. "Just get out of our way before you run you over like this village!" he shouted back at Jax, not even bothering to explain himself to the stranger.

Jax turned back to Maria, completely ignoring the captain and the rest of the people. "What's he here for?"

"H-He and the rest of the mercenaries are h-here to loot our village..!"

Jax's pose immediately took a stiffening. "Well... I can't have that happen," he said as he turned around and hefted his lamp-pole(?) over his shoulder. "Me and my trusty lamppost here is gonna have to stop you."

The captain and the rest of the mercenaries paused for a second before they broke out laughing. Some of them even went on to start rolling on the ground as they laughed. "You and what army?!" one of them shouted at him in mock, for apparently, this was a very catchy phrase to say at the time.

Jax tilted his head to his right. "Who said I need a army?"

With that, he jumped. Everyone gawked as that jump took him across the length of the skirmish field towards the mercenary captain. The captain, seeing him come, drew his sword and swung. Jax's lamppost came down upon the captain's head with a vengence and perhaps a yellow glow.

CUNK

The captain froze midswing... and then he fell backward.

Jax landed right in front of the horse, which didn't seem that perturbed with having a flying man appear out of nowhere. Then he walked around the horse to where the mercenary captain had fallen. His helmet had caved in, and was bleeding his brains out. The spots of grey and white in the blood pool forming around the head said as much.

He then turned to the majority of the villagers and the few mercenaries in his way.

"Imagine if I had a _real _weapon."

The rest of the mercenaries growled as one. "Get this upstart, boys!" one of the bold ones shouted before he charged in first.

There were a lot of lamppost shaped bruises, holes, dents, and broken prides that day.

* * *

Jax threw the last dead mercenary unto a pile, stripped of all his worldly belongings. Then he turned to the mercenaries still alive. "So? Are you guys going to leave in peace?" he asked them. Some of them were unconscious, but most of them were awake.

"Now, why did you all think about harming this village?"

"Because we were hungry," one of the mercenaries in the front replied. He got a lamp to the face.

"Then you hunt. You have bows and swords," Jax replied in return to the now unconscious man. "So this is what I'm going to do. I can either drag you all off into the forest where no one will hear you as I kill you, or I can send you back out there without a sword or a bow in your possession."

One of the downed mercenaries rose up at that. "You can't do that! There's a war going on around here! They'll kill us for sure if they find us!"

Jax looked at the mercenary. "You should've thought of that _before _you decided to fight me, punk," he replied. He turned back to the mercenaries in general. "So what will your choices be?"

One of the more skittish mercenaries quickly rose up. "I-I'll go out without a weapon! At least I get a chance to live then!"

Few other mercenaries looked at him with scorn and frowns, but the others quickly followed the first man's example as if a dam had broken. It wasn't long until every one of the mercenaries had decided to forgo weapons for their lives.

"And take your dead with you. I don't want your filth corrupting this little town," Jax said as he tossed one of the dead man's head at the closest mercenary. The man squealed like a pig as the severed head of the mercenary captain landed on his lap. The grandmaster at arms just laughed at that. Then he abruptly snapped at them. "Now go!"

They were gone without a fuss.

He watched them leave before all of them were out of his sight. Then he turned to the town. "There, you're all-?!" The sentence broke off as Jax caved to catch the flying and crying Maria, who was profusely thanking him.

Following Maria was her father and many of the villagers, giving him hugs, bows, and handshakes of thanks.

Jax stuttered. This was not the first time he was being thanked as he was, but it still got him nonetheless, especially when these thanks were so sincere compared to the ones he received.

Then...

Growwwllll...

Everyone paused as they heard the loud noise.

Jax scratched the back of his head.

"Is there something for me to eat?"

* * *

The village, instead of a simple meal, threw him a celebration, and prepared him a feast with as much as they could provide.

* * *

In the ancient times of Runeterra, when magic was still practiced only by the priests and shamans and where bandits were the biggest threats outside of intervillage skirmishes, there was a man known as the Architect because he constructed the first city to protect people. He led three small villages in the area he lived to come together and build a city built of wood and stone. This city gained walls, and this wall protected people where nothing else had done before.

Jax also had a similar idea.

"I wish build a city here."

The elders and the denizens of the village where Maria lived all looked at Jax with a perplexed look. They were currently in the village meeting, where only the village denizens were allowed. Jax, as their savior and slowly becoming one of the locals, was allowed to participate and speak. It had been a month since Jax came to their rescue. Since then, he had drove off two more mercenary and brigand bands by himself. He even took to helping the locals with their daily work, chopping woods and hoeing the earth for farming.

Unfortunately, the children -and secretly the adults- wanted to only take off his mask to see the "handsome" face of the savior, but he relented and refused. He dodged left and right of the children's playful attempts, and hid when the "mob" got too big for his taste. Overall, he was becoming one of the locals, and had quickly established himself leader of this tiny village.

One of the elders began to laugh, which made Jax frown behind his mask. "What's so funny?"

The laughing elder slowly let his laugh die before clearing his throat noisily. "Well, Jax, building a city here is ... preposterous."

Jax tilted his head to the side. "Why not? The soil is good, the weather is good, the people are good."

"Exactly. It'll soon become a hotbed of vikings and those southern Germans with their warring kings. As you build the city, the vikings and our neighbors will constantly raid us. Then once we finish the city, the rulers around our land will constantly seek to overwhelm and subjugate us. They will poison our waters, kill our children, and who knows what else those bastards will do for more territory... No, it is best if we remain low key."

The Grandmaster at Arms tilted his head to the side. "So the issue is ... security?"

The elders all nodded.

"I see... So if I could provide protection that could protect the entirety of the village, then there is no issue? But am I already not doing that?" he asked quickly.

One of the elders responded hastily. "We don't mean to demean you, Sir Jax, but it's just that ... one man can't protect an entire village all by himself. Eventually, he'll pass on, leaving the village undefended. If you want to build a city here, then as long as you can train others to fight like you, I will support you. Otherwise, I must disagree."

Jax stared at the man before nodding.

It was odd. The villagers would let one man defend, but if he wanted to expand, they wanted more assurance. There was logic behind what they were asking of him. One man can only do so much.

Where would he get manpower, though?

"Let's put that topic aside for now."

Jax turned to the oldest man there. "Then we're done?"

"No, we need to talk about getting you a girl."

... Eh, he'll think about recruitment later, because he needed all his focus on keeping these fiends away.


	2. Naruto 1

**Chapter 2: Uzumaki Naruto, the Unpredictable Ninja of Konoha (1)**

**Arrival**

* * *

"Someone please help us!"

ZAAAPP!

Everyone present blinked, and turned to the spot where the light had flashed from.

There. In the middle of the wooden boat in the middle of East Sea was a yellowed haired man.

Sleeping.

And while he slept and the rest of the crew looked on, a storm brewed with a rage unknown to any living human. It crashed and rocked the boat with a fever that rivaled the depths of hell.

And the man slept like a baby.

"OI, WAKE UP!" the captain, a middle age man, shouted as he grabbed the blonde haired man by the collar and shook him.

The man blurted out a bit before his eyes opened up half way, his head turning side to side as he tried to look at what had happened to him _this _time.

A wave washed over the entirety of the ship, but the ship remained strong and proud, crashing through seemingly larger wave with a vigor as it raced down a path only known to it and its captain.

"...What the fuck?" Uzumaki Naruto, the Nanadaime Hokage (recently deceased), the Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, and the father of two, said as he coughed out the sea water.

"It's a storm, what did you expect?!"

* * *

"Heave ho~!" Naruto shouted as he pulled on the rope from the main mast. Behind him were his clones. There were several other clones also dashing around on the deck, tying ropes and pulling them down on the orders of the captain.

When the crew first saw the Shadow Clones Technique, they were slack-jawed, but as soon as the storm made its presence once more with a thunderclap, they zipped back to work and got Naruto and his clones' help in surviving the storm.

The ship was now on the edge of the storm, and quickly making its way out of there. The captain stood by the steer, which was very different from the one Naruto was used to seeing; it looked more like a row than a wheel.

"So how 'e hell did ya end up on this ship, boy?" the captain asked him as they finally reached calm waters, heading towards land to their south.

Naruto, the original one, scratched the back of his head. "I ... don't really know. I mean, I was in my bed last time-"

"So you're not a god or anything like that? You appeared in a flash of light in the middle of a storm. Only gods do flashy things like that."

Naruto only shrugged.

The captain was a middle aged man, as described before, but now that the storm was out of the way with its brand of shady darkness, Naruto could see more of his features. He had a small nose, wide at the nostrils and small at the nose bridge, with equally small lips. He stood only by Naruto's shoulder, but made up for it with muscles that accompanied many sailors. He wore a fundoshi like many of the other sailors and had his hair in a messy shag... just like the other sailors.

Hell, everyone looked like wet and miserable _rats _from the trouble they just went through.

Damn, it was hard to differentiate like this.

"Umm... you're name?"

"'e name's Yudoshi, and you 're?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Yudoshi-san."

Suddenly, the eyes of every sailor grew wide.

"Yer a noble, boy?!"

Naruto blinked.

Well, that's not what he expected to come out of the sailor's mouth.

"What's a noble like ye doing here? Did ye ship meet its end, and ye used yer powers to survive the storm?"

Naruto waved his hands. "No, no, no! I'm not a noble. I'm a ninja-!"

The sailors suddenly looked at him as if he was a sea monster there to claim their lives.

... This was going to take a while.

"Okay, look. I know that us ninjas have a bad hype, but I'm not a bloodthirsty ninja," Naruto began to explain. "I don't even have weapons on me right now, so calm down-"

"Look, boy, ninjas do have a bad stereotype for lying, cheating, stealing, and killing. Once you declare yourself a ninja, it's hard to start believing you," the captain said from ten meters away. "That and I have a lot of unfriendly rival captains in the region, many of who are cutthroat enough to send assassin after me should it be profitable."

Naruto grumbled. How was he supposed to convince them that he was not dangerous? He wasn't here to kill them. Hell, he wasn't supposed to be here, period! He should be back home with his big family.

Wait... family?

Yes, he had married Hyuuga Hinata, and fathered two children, but that's not a big famil- oooohhhh...

He died. That's what happened. The last memory he had before arriving on this boat was falling asleep surrounded by his children and grandchildren. But why was he here? Why was he young again? It made no sense. He should have gone to the Pure World, where he was supposed to meet his Hinata. Why was he alive and kicking on a merchant boat?

"Ninja-san, are you alright?"

Naruto mutely nodded. "Yeah... I... I'll just leave," he said as he went to the edge of the boat. He looked over his shoulder at the captain. "Thanks for the ride ... I guess."

Then he dropped over.

The crew shouted "MAN OVERBOARD" and rushed to the side.

Only to see a man running on the surface of the water.

They stared after him with slack jaws and wide eyes as he made his way to the land in the distance.

While the crew of the boat watched him go with stunned awe, Naruto himself was distressed. Not only did he not know where he was, he was in a place where ninjas were feared. He found such outlook of the ninjas to be bad, especially since it was an indication of instability at at least one niche of society. Naruto was willing to bet that instability was with the middle to high class. The low class, the peasants and farmers, had no real reason to be on the hit list of any ninja, and the captain back at the ship had talked about how assassination was not too far from the imaginations of rivaling parties.

The train of thought came to a temporary halt as he made landfall.

Then he let in a deep breath, and let it back out.

The land smelled of violence and salt.

His face crunched up into a scowl.

There was work to be done, it seemed, but where should he start?

* * *

For that day, Naruto had decided to let his body rest, even if he didn't feel any kind of strain. He wanted both of his body and mind to sort themselves out. To jump into a unknown territory with stressed body or mind was not the mark of a good ninja.

The next day, he made about a hundred clones, and had them transform into different animals and people before sending them out to find a town, preferably one that could provide him a lot of information. Specifically, he wanted his clones to find maps and literature about the he was on and any ninjas who might be living here.

He himself went to explore as well, heading east along the coast in hope of finding a big port.

* * *

**Short chapter :P **

**I will introduce maybe two more characters from various fictions before I start going back. **

**So we now have Jax and Naruto... Here are their stat's.**

* * *

**Jax, the Grandmaster at Arms**

**Strength: B (C+ if no weapon)**  
**While Jax is a great fighter, he is not someone who can throw boulder after boulder at enemies. Hell, he probably can't even lift one to throw. His strength lies in the strikes of his weapons and his hand-to-hand combat. **

**Speed: B-  
He is a champion fighter who has long run back and forth on the Summoner's Rift, Howling Abyss, and the Twisted Treeline. He can run a marathon if he wants.**

**Attack Speed: B+ (A- w/ staff-class, B w/ blade-class)**  
**As a weapon master, he knows the flow, strength, and weakness of all manner of weapons, whether the weapons are mundane or magical. **

**Defense: D (C+ w/ life-stealing weapon)**  
**He may be a fighter, but by no means is he a tank. However, with a life-stealing weapon like Vampric Scepter, coupled with his fast attack speed, he can sustain himself where no others can.**

**Luck: D**  
**Average Luck. Nothing more, nothing less.**

**Constitution: C+ (B- w/ life-stealing weapon)**  
**Once again, he is no tank, but he is a fighter. He knows how to take a hit and stand his ground.**

**Specialty: Weaponmaster**  
**Any weapon in his hand will become an extension of himself. (Do not give him a lamppost whenever possible, for it not only kills but ruins pride)**

**Magic(Runes): B-  
He can imbue magic into his weapon, allowing him to deal harsher strike to those he strikes. Depending on how he focuses himself, this Empowering can range anywhere from a irritant to a fatal blow.**

**Note: **  
**He is a mystery. Back in Runeterra where the League of Legends took in champions to settle disputes for factions, he was vouched by the League's missing former leader and passed the test without as so much as lifting a finger -literally. Regardless of this, he showed prowess on the battlefield that none matched. To this day, he is the only champion who has been given a restriction.**

**Weapon(s):  
Bronze Lamppost   
A regular old lamppost he ripped off from a sidewalk in the League of Legends as a counter-restriction to League's restriction on him. He likes his trusty lamppost, and takes good care of it like he would with any other weapon.**

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto, the Unpredictable Ninja of Konoha**

**Strength: C+ (B w/ Jinchuuriki Form #1 and A- w/ Jinchuuriki Form #2)**  
**Naruto is a ninja, not a sumo wrestler or a boxer. His physical strength can be boosted by Kyuubi, his chakra beast friend residing within his belly, but by himself, he is just strong. **

**Speed: A-  
****He may be a ninja, but before he was a ninja, he was a extraordinaire prankster escapeeists, running away as a child from adult ninjas and succeeding without a sweat shed. He has built this speed of his up to notch to compare them to his other abilites.**

**Attack Speed: SS++  
Thanks to his Shadow Clone Technique, he can literally have neigh infinite attack speed, as each clone can attack on their own without his explicit order.**

**Defense: B-**  
**Due to his rather one-sided training, he excels only in offensive manuevers, and his only method of defense is overwhelming firepower dumped on attackers.**

**Luck: A+**  
**Casionoes' kick him out because he ruin their profit. He can rake in money like no other from gambling.**

**Constitution: A+**  
**Thanks to his jinchuuriki status, him containing a chakra beast of enormous power, he can heal from almost all wounds, except getting his head chopped off, and has a stamina that makes a marathon runner jealous.**

**Specialty: Ninja  
****Naurto is a open-field combat ninja. Enough said.**

**Magic(Chakra, Passive Uzumaki trait): A  
He uses the natural energy within him to perform variety of effects from fireball to a explosive tag.  
**

**Note: **  
**Uzumaki Naruto was the former Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he lead the war against Uchiha Madara in the latter's scheme to control the world through illusion. Naruto has ridiculous stamina, chakra reserve, and firepower. However, he lacks a little in the brain department.**

**Weapon(s):  
None at the moment**


End file.
